User talk:NovaeDeArx
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Dark Summoner for iPhone Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella I have add some comments and a page to this wikia. I don't speak perfect English so please feel free to correct my typos and grammar mistakes Unread 12:40, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Unreality in game Hi just thought I would help by uploading the pics of some monsters can i contribute all my pictures i have from the game? hopefully i would like to see more of what all the monsters look like, im saying where its from so im assuming thats fine? Photos are welcome~ Valkyriuz This is my Profile feel free to message me when ever. I'm looking forward to making serious pages for monsters and adding player interaction information not found in the game help/tutorial. Dragon20942 02:16, May 22, 2012 (UTC)Dragon20942 No prob man :) I´ve been on many wikis before, and I can tell you I´ll be on a lot on this one. You looking for admins? Oops, sorry I forgot to sign :-/ Hellfield Devil Asura 16:09, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Novae, Does this wiki have it´s own chat? Because if it does, I can´t find it...If it doesn´t could you activate it? I think it would help to improve this place. I would do it, but I´m pretty sure you´re the only admin (or in your case, founder) on here, so I don´t have access to the page. Enabling the chat would be much aprreciated. Thanks :) Hellfield Devil Asura 16:36, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi Cathy, I just recently received your mail due to a hard drive crash and subsequent repair. Total ratio is the ratio of total stats divided by the BP Cost of the monster, in other words: stats per point of BP Cost. It is in fact the SAME for same-BP Cost monsters, in other words, all 20 BP Costs will have the same ratio, all 19 BP Costs have the same ratio, etc. This only applies within each rank, so naturally, expect to see AA with higher ratios than others. This results from the fact all monsters of the same BP Cost have the same total stats, even if the distribution makes it appear otherwise. Makes a little more sense now? If not, feel free to ask me again, or ask me anything else if you would like. Sincerely, Kishuna